


No WiFi in Hell

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geekyasfuck prompted: "Oh, oh! Awesome thing with the Friends episodes! How about "The one with the free porn" and Sabriel or Crobby? ;)" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No WiFi in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

“You know, I do so love this era. Having seen more than a few, overall I’d have to say all time periods are shit in their own way. But this? The time of the internet and free sharing of information? I have to say I truly enjoy this,” Crowley mused, clicking around on Bobby’s laptop.

“I catch you watching porn again, I’ll put holy water in your scotch,” Bobby said darkly. “And why are you even here?”

Crowley shrugged. “No WiFi in Hell. Now that I’m king I should really fix that.”

“You should. Then you can stop using my computer for your nasty shit.”

“Now, Robert, don’t be a prude.”

Bobby’s left eye twitched slightly. “Bein’ a prude’s got nothin’ to do with it. I like blue movies as well as the next man, but some of that shit you watch is just plain twisted.”

“Well, what can I say, after a few hundred years missionary tends to get a little dull.”

“I get that, but does it have to involve that much pain?”

That made Crowley chuckle. “Sweetheart, I’m a demon. Pain is what we do.”

“Not last night, it wasn’t,” Bobby mumbled in his beard, and Crowley smirked.

“As with any performance, you’ve got to cater to your audience.”

“Guess that explains why you’re always such a goddamn diva.”

“Now that’s just rude, Robert. Knowing what I like does not make one a diva.”

“… you just referred to yourself as  _one_. I rest my case.”

Crowley shut the laptop and leered at Bobby. “All this banter is really buttering my muffin, you know. Care to follow through?” He added an eyebrow waggle, and Bobby glared.

“It’s 9 AM.”

“… your point?”

“Don’t you have better things to do with your day?”

“King of Hell, darling.”

“Who’s runnin’ Hell when you’re here, creasin’ my sheets?”

Crowley waved a dismissive hand. “I’ve got minions for that.”

“That explains so much,” Bobby said dryly.

“Rude.”

“Demon.”

“Point. Wanna go upstairs?”

“… yeah, sure.”

End.


End file.
